Love Lost in 5 Minutes
by I'm Heartless Babe
Summary: Did the others know I put those marks on his flesh? Did they know I hurt him so? Do they wonder why they had not disappeared yet, those marks? Shaped like my fingers they stay on the pale flesh of his delicate neck. The bruises I left. His arms. His legs. His torso. And now I went as far as making the marks on his neck.


Love Lost in 5 Minutes

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**A-N: So, I am actually writing this in first person, a long time since I have do so. Please do not hate me if I am rusty at writing so. I trust that you will like this even though, yes it is violent, like such of my latest work. I am rather twisted in the head, if you know what I mean? If not, I don't know either. Ha Ha. No but I must know it is my mind...**_

_**So I am taking a different approach with this, I know not how to describe it, (maybe, not candy coated as one can call it. And a bit violent and maybe even aggressive? from my original style if you are accustomed to.) but, please bare with me and read. And all persona 's of the characters will be as they are if OOC my deepest apologies! All comments help and will help me improve my style of writing and just help me get a grip on what you like and what I can just do to improve just in general. So please review!**_

_**But anyway, for those of you are simple-minded, this is a Fan-Fiction so obviously I do not own any characters! All belong to Yana! But this is a story line of my own twisted and confused mind.**_

_**So I hope you enjoy!**_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Did the others know I put those marks on his flesh? Did they know I hurt him so? Do they wonder why they had not disappeared yet, those marks? Shaped like my fingers they stay on the pale flesh of his delicate neck. The bruises I left. His arms. His legs. His torso. And now I went as far as making the marks on his neck. Fingers that wrapped around the soft flesh and even now teeth marks. The marks from my teeth were of passion, but I snapped-I guess one can and will say in trial,- my fingers wrapped around his neck and I strangled the poor soul.

Does my Love take pride in what I have done to him or is he ashamed? I swear, I heard a moan come from his pretty little mouth when I wrapped my long slender fingers all the way round that throat of his. He screamed for me to stop, but he also screamed for me to continue. I paid no attention to any of it, I paid no attention to anything only to know that in my head I wanted to kill my Love, that Bastard! But I do know as I strangled him I screamed at him that I loved him and why he had to punish me so.

He'd done nothing most of the time. It was me mostly, I have been told I have a personality disorder or split-persona's and that I should have that checked out. But I never did. Others have told me that I have bi-polar disorder. I don't believe a word they say, I am me and they are not me so they do not know what is going on in my head. Who is to tell me what I have if they hardly know me.?My Love, he knows me... and he loves me.

Does he?

Yes! I am sure of it. If he did not, why would he stay with me?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**~Ten Days Previous~**

I sit in my desk chair, my back is stiff and my ass hurts. I have been sitting up straight for hours doing paper work as per usual, and over time of course due to my under staffed department. I lay my elbows on my desk and rub my temples and groan because it feels good to feel at least some pressure lifted. _'Shit' _I think as I keep rubbing my temples. After a while rubbing them numb I hear a faint knock on my office door. _'Fuck'_ I now think.

"Come in." I draw out the unwelcome words. I just wanted to go to my flat and sleep for weeks and just stay away for that time and not have to worry. The door opens and I see red. _'Fuck me now!'_ Groaning in my head, but out loud I ask. "What is it now Grell?"

He dropped a large stack of paperwork on my desk. They actually looked to be all filled out and very legibly at that as well, I quickly thumbed through the papers seeing if he had duped me on any. "Looks like you have actually put yourself to good use for once Sutcliff. You can leave now, go home I still have work to do." I told him and started to file his work trusting he did all he could to make this easy on me for once. When it got higher up and checked out to being correct I will have my ass on a plate for the command.

The red head still stood in front of me. I ignored him as best as I could as I filed the paper work. He still stood there, and after a little while he disappeared from my sights and I felt fingers on my shoulders kneading them. I emitted a low groan of relief. I lulled my head forward my chin hitting my chest. Was I admitting defeat. I felt hot air on my neck and ear. That made me shiver in delight.

"You look so stressed William. Let me help you relax." The voice was low and not laced with that irritating high pitched giggle. "You need to stop working so hard and let people do their own damned paperwork." The breath of the red head was still on my ear and made me shiver again.

I wanted to let him continue his kneading but had a reputation to with hold. "Sutcliff, get off." I held back a groan of relief. "I do not need this massage you are interrupting me with my flow of work.

"Shh, let me help you relax then I will let you go back to your work. I promise you will like what I do, and you will get your work done ten times as fast William-Dearest." Grell's hot breath on my neck made me shiver more in delight. I do not know why I liked it, but I did and I wanted more.

So I let him.

Grell kneaded my shoulders with a mighty force and then with gentleness. My head fell forward and my arms fell limp at my sides going numb. Lips. Lips on my neck as I felt Grell's hands work down my back massaging and pulling at just the right times. Lips, they were still on my neck, they kissed my once testing the water I assume. My head lulled slowly and I groaned. I didn't care what happen now I was so stressed and tense. Fingers grabbed and massaged my back and shoulders and lips kissed my neck again and again. Another groan.

"You are so tense."

Thank you, that was obvious. I guess he needed to talk, I didn't care at this point.

Hands pressed and gripped for my back through my dress shirt. I had removed my over-coat long before. Fingers came to the front of my body and unfastened all the buttons to my shirt and pulled it off. I helped shrug it off just for the massage. Lips pressed to my bare flesh now teeth nipped and I emitted a sigh and a moan, it felt so good.

He just massaged my that night, well with an occasional kiss to my skin and the graze of his teeth. Those amazing teeth, sharp and pointed and wonderful. Just thinking of those teeth now made me want him to touch me again.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**~Nine Days Previous~**

The next day I had double over time and more than enough paper work to do. I had just come into the offices I walked through the halls after turning in my field time card and timing in on my department time card. As I was doing that I saw the Grell Sutcliff was still here. I was curious, but I didn't care I had shit tons of paperwork to complete.

I came to my office door and found a note on the door. _'Hm, a note from superiors I am guessing?'_ I think to myself. I open it before I enter my office just in case I have to go someplace else. As I open it I see the flawless print of Grell Sutcliff and I read:

_Dear William-Dearest,_

_I took the liberty to help you out with some paperwork. I hope I did not anger you. I just wanted to help. So if you need to, check it over quickly and then go home and rest. You need it, Love._

_Love, Me._

He did not sign his name. I knew who it was and he knew I would know. I sighed shoving the note into my pocket and opened the door to my office. I gasped when I saw it. It was clean and nothing wasn't a hair out of place in fact it was neater. I walk to my desk and see all the paper work all filled out and little notes for me as to where I need to sign then another small note saying he will file it all later when I was done signing it all. I picked up a pen and sat down.

I looked over the first five packets and they were done with perfect precision and flawlessness. Grell had actually done a good job. I was wondering if he was sucking up because he thinks I will sack him soon. Fat chance with that, yes he does get in trouble but he is my best field Reaper and he does take pride in his job. So I decided to just start signing them where I should. When I was three-quarters the way done I heard soft humming and heels lightly clicking on the tile floor of the hall and I looked up when the door opened.

"Oh Will! You are still here!? Go home!" Grell exclaimed at me.

"I will as soon as I am done with this. I need a few more and then I will go home and get much needed sleep." I fell silent and so did he. For once he did not have nothing to say. Really? Wow, that was a shock to me. Then it hit me.

He had his hair tied back in a strap of dark leather and he had on his street clothes and not anything that would embarrass himself. I looked up at him his hair was pulled out of his face only a few strands fell into his eyes and his street clothes looked good. Dark brown slacks and a soft looking shirt made of what? Silk perhaps? It looked to be, still fashionable but it looked so good on him. He was sitting patiently on the chair across from me. I went back to work.

After about a quarter of an hour I finished. I stood and grabbed a few things and walked passed my desk to the door. My hand on the knob I back tracked a few steps and stood in front of Grell. My fingers slipped under his chin and lifted his head, I leaned down and brushed my lips across his cheek up to his ear. I spoke low to him. "Thank you I appreciate it."

And with that I left the room and went home after signing out of my office hours.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**~Eight Days Previous~**

I awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. What else was that glorious smell, not tea. but coffee. I like the occasional coffee. These smells drove me to get up. Why was I so easy going these past few days? Especially with Grell? I didn't know and at the moment I didn't care, I was driven with the smells of a good breakfast and coffee. I walked into the kitchen and saw Grell in his all red attire. This triggered something inside me. I don't know what and but I sort of liked it. Was it that I have been relaxed, or is it just the old feelings that I had suppressed inside myself for him? Either way, I snuck up behind him and took him by the waist spinning him away from the stove kissing his neck as I did with my wife in my previous life as a human.

I heard him giggle so I kissed his neck again. Grell spun in my arms and looked at me with spatula in hand and raw egg all over his hand. "Now William! No playing in the kitchen as I cook!" He tsked me. I played with a frown on my lips. "Don't give me that look Mister! Now go get ready for work! Shoo" He pulled from my grasp and turned to the fire stove. "Go on," Grell told me over his shoulder.

I don't know what has come over me but I listened and went to my room and changed into my work clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked no different than I ever had. But I felt different, since he rubbed my back things have changed. I was nicer and he was actually doing his work and as well as mine. Now Grell he was in my kitchen cooking me breakfast and I didn't care, I was rather happy about it. Normally I would have flipped the table he stood near. No I want to flip the table to get nearer to him. As of now, Grell Sutcliff was the most attractive thing in my world and I had him in the next room.

I set aside everything and let my emotions take over, something I rarely did since I became a Reaper. I walked into the kitchen again and the food he was cooking was now on a plate and where I usually sat. Grell was at the sink pumping water into it to do dishes. I walked to him again and spun him like I had before. "Grell" I said in a low husky voice I hardly recognized it myself. My hands on his hips pressing my body to his and his own body curved into mine as he stood away from me. Grell looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. I realized his hair was in a knot at the top of his head like it was last night.

"Grell," I said his name again. Me saying his name made me have a jolt of pleasure shoot through me. I spun him in my arms and my eyes narrowed looking into his eyes. The red head smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

I bowed my head and let my lips just graze his and I smiled.

"I love when you smile at me." Grell whispered against my lips. "I wish you woul-"

I cut him off there and captured his lips with mine pulling him closer to my body so close I wanted him to melt into my own body. I let my hands fall just a little lower to his ass cupping it and I yanked him up on my hips. I felt his legs wrap around my waist, as he did that I walked him to the table and set him there as I moved closer between his legs. I licked his lips begging for entrance to his mouth. He opened his mouth to me and my tongue slowly discovered his mouth for the first time. His legs tightened around me and I felt a stiff shaft on my leg, I let a low rumble from my throat out. I nipped at his lips and tongue. I earned a moan from him.

Grell pulled away at his own moan and he stared at me. His breath a little ragged. "William, that was... wonderfully unexpected. But I want you to eat." He told me. "I do love how you kiss me so, but I want you to eat and gain your strength." Grell told me as he unwound his legs from my waist. I helped him down from there.

"Sorry I didn't know what has come over me." I told him leaning in once more and kissed his cheek. "And thank you for the food." I now whispered into his ear. I sat down and ate the bacon and eggs Grell made for me. I also drank my coffee black liking the bitterness of it on my tongue it helped with the sweetness of Grell's kiss.

After I ate I stood and grabbed my coat. "Off so soon William?" Grell asked me as he grabbed my plate.

I then realized something. "Grell, how do you keep getting into my office and my home? It did not occur to me until now."

A warm liquidity laugh reached my ears and then the answer. "Oh, well that is so simple William-Dearest. When you went on vacation you told me to look after your office and home and I did just that remember? And you gave me a spare key and I have kept on forgetting to return it to you. But do you want it back?" Grell asked me and pulled out the small key to my flat from his pocket. I held up my hand to say no to him. "Okay," He got the what I was saying and he put the key back in his pocket. "So off to work?"

I nodded at him.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**~Seven Days Previous~**

Yesterday was wonderful, I had no over time Grell went and did my weekly rounds to pick up any extra records that I gave extra time on.

Now today he took me out to lunch when we both had time and he actually resisted to flirt with the male waiter. No matter how much the guy flirted Grell refused and paid all the attention to me he wrapped his legs around mine in a show of intimacy, I did not shake him off as I usually would. As the waiter left Grell said to me-loud enough to let the other Grim Reaper hear- "You know William Darling, you look so radiant today! I just love how you did your today!" And at that moment the waiter turned to see Grell grab a lock of my hair and twirl it round his fingers. "I do just love eating with you Darling!" I smiled at Grell admiring how he was paying all the attention to me.

Long ago he had confessed his love for me and I denied him all access to me. But now I was having seconds thoughts about him. What would it have been like if I had given him the chance? How would I be now and how would he be? How would _we _be? I had all of these questions but none of them answered. But I can get an answer. I would love an answer, now I have that chance. How would I approach it? Would I use- that's it! I will use my new feelings for Grell answer my questions! Brilliant! Just Brilliant!

"Grell?" I ask slowly mulling over how I would say this or let alone ask.

"Yes William?" He had been using my whole name instead of _Will_ like he usually does. I sort of missed him calling me Will, but I also did like how he said my name. _William. _I said to myself.

"Grell, I have to ask. I will understand if you say no..." I approached this too slowly for my liking. So I just went straight to what I wanted to say. "Grell would you be... no that's not right. Grell would you like to be my other half. To be part of my whole?" I reached and clasped my hand slowly over his expecting him to laugh at me like I did him when he asked for me to be _with_ him. "I will-"

A slow smile crept across his face and I swear I saw a small tear to show itself to me. "Oh William. I will, I would love to be your whole."

And at that time the waiter decided to finally bring out food. I looked up at him as he slammed my food in front of me it splattering onto my finely pressed suit. I noticed he did the same to Grell's plate and managed to spill the wine my new counterpart was drinking. There was a blush of anger on Grell's face. I instantly untangled out legs and stood summoning my Scythe. The other Grim Reaper did as well his was a practice Scythe, one they received when they went into the academy. So this was going to be a fight? And I was up for it as well. A slow controlled laugh came from my throat.

"Now, do you want your ass kicked and be put into place or shall I just forget about this after you clean my partner up and refund our money? Do you choose to fight me, William T. Spears, or shall you forfeit already?" I commanded. And with this, I commanded respect from this young kid. "If you choose not to give in I shall have fun kicking that little ass of yours!" I slow grin started to stretch across my face. I felt a hand on my forearm. I looked down to see Grell holding it his eyebrows synched together. He was worried for me.

A loud commotion came from the back of the restaurant. "There will be no fighting! Be no fighting in my place!" I was assuming that it was the owner.

"Willu," My little pet name I am guessing. But Grell spoke it softly and frighteningly. "Please let it go I am fine."

I shook my head and averted my attention to the waiter. "So!?" I pushed the blade of my Scythe to his neck seeing if he dared to challenge me now.

Another commotion and doors slamming and a rail thin Retired Death God walked out of the back with a white chef uniform on his long golden hair was back in a bun. "What is going on here?!" He demanded and looked directly at me and the waiter. He approached us and stood in front of us his arms crossed. "Jack what is going on here!?" So the waiters name was Jack. I kept that in mind for when he enters the academy because he was still too young to be a full fledged Reaper. "Put your Scythes away God damn it! Do it now!" He ordered.

I waited till Jack put his away first and I just lowered mine. "Well S-sir..." Jack decide to studded.

_Screw it._

I talked over him. "Well? Is that all you can say? Okay, so your Jack approached me and my other half and obviously saw that we are together and not on a business lunch, he saw this and flirted and all that with out sitting his his lap!" Was I actually getting angry at this? Yes. Yes I am. "So when he approached our previous conversation I am guessing he heard something he did not like and threw our plates at us and he dumped wine all over my partner. I reacted badly yes but he had no need to disrespect us like he did. I f he did not disrespect us I would not have reacted so quickly." I explained all of this to the old Grim Reaper. "So please... I would have like to get on with my meal but now I am running late and I am still hungry. Come now Grell or we shall be late."

The waiter and chef stood a gasp, then the chef scrambled for words. "Um, uh, Spears?" I nodded. "Ah, Spears. I will dry clean Sutcliff's clothing and yours as well and I will remake what you have ordered and Jack will bring it to you in your offices. And if there is any problem with it tell me and I will fix it again. Please I do not need to loose you two as customers over a bratty kid. You two give me good business." The Reaper told me.

"Very good then. We will leave and when this little Jack comes to drop off my food I shall give him our clothes to be cleaned. Thank you." I sighed and cast an evil look toward the kid. "Grell, come on."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**~Six Days Previous~**

Today. Today I was horny. I don't know why but I was. I needed something to do about it. And now I had someone to do just that and I am sure he would be very willing.

I called Grell into my office.

A small knock came to the door and I let them enter. "Oh Grell, you have finally come I have been waiting for you. I want and needed to see you ever so badly." I told him smiling. "Draw the curtains, will you?" I asked and he obeyed. "Now Love, come here and sit on my lap."

Grell sauntered over and sat in my lap as he would usual when he was his hyperactive-self. When he sat he felt something amiss I am guessing and rubbed his ass against my groin. I let out a moan. "Oh Will!" He said pridefully. "Was that what I think it was? A moan for me?!" I nodded. "Is this why you need to see me my Willu?" I nodded again. "What do you need me to do?" He asked now ready for me to order him. I just nodded.

He needed no more edging on from there, he knew what to do. He was an expert wanton **(A-N: Wanton by proper diction is; A person of unrestrained behavior; libertine; strumpet... but all of you know what I mean here... and if you not know the word. You just learned it. I hope you use it.) **so he placed a slow long kiss to my lips and then started to trail them down my neck. Grell started to unbutton my black pants as he continued to kiss and nip at my neck. When he knew my pants were undone and all of that he yanked them down with no problem and with out my help. He slowly pulled out my hardened cock I could see a small smile playing on his mouth before he licked the underside of my member all the way from the base to the tip before he took me into his mouth.

I sighed and my hands went into his hair. I accidentally made him go to low and I heard him gag. "S-sorry." I mumbled before wrapping my fingers through his hair not making him do anything he couldn't. I moaned an appreciation at him as he started to move lower and deep throat my sex. I resisted a buck and drive deeper into his mouth. I actually heard his moan as his tongue circled the tip before he blew on it emitting a low throaty groan from my lips so he did it again. He liked the sound I can tell. My head tilted back on its own accord and my legs shifted and jerked before I can stop them. I just didn't want to thrust into Grell's mouth fucking it raw. That, would not be good. Grell kept circling the tip of my head with that tongue of his before nipping the tip with those teeth of his. I hissed a happy sound and my waist jerked up and my member was thrown deep into his mouth.

Grell's hands held the side of my thighs his nails digging into my skin, _that,_ I really liked. "Oh fuc- oh fuc-" I groaned. I have not had pleasure in the longest of times so this was good. Really good. My head still lulled on its own accord. I jerked feeling myself still hardening in this mans mouth. I gripped his hair tighter and made him suck me faster. "Harder just a little bit." Grell did just that and that was setting me over the edge. He could feel it I know he could. I felt my sex pulse in his mouth and he let me jerk and push deep inside him as he gave a finial blow to the tip of my cock. "Oh fuck!" I growled and I went over that edge and came. I came into my counterparts mouth. I tried to pull out of his mouth so I can clean up the mess I made. No. He did that for me too. He licked me clean from tip to base and back to tip licking and swallowing every single drop I spilled.

My other half looked up at me with his eyes only and tucked me back into my pants slowly. He redid my button and zipper. I pulled him to my lap smiling at him. "Will you kiss me? Will you kiss me after I did suck things to you Willu?" I answered him by kissing him deeply letting his tongue into my mouth. I trailed my hand down to his groin and squeezed ever so lightly palming him just a little bit until he grabbed my hand and whispered against my lips. "No need to. I want it to hurt. I like the pain." He grinned and bit my lips pulling it just slightly.

We spent the next few hours in my office exchanging saliva and groans. Grell actually gave me more of his mouth fucks, and I did, I did fuck his mouth every time after that because he asked me too. He loved the pain. We did not have sex or make love that day, I guess we both thought to save that until we were truly alone where we could have all night and no one to walk in and see everything that they did not need to.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**~Five Days Previous~**

Today I was walking through the Training field for the new Reapers see half of them to be too scrawny and bored to be there. Among them I saw the waiter Jack looking scared actually. I smiled to myself and I made sure none of the Trainees to see it, that would kill my facade. I stood in front of them my Scythe out and extended.

"I am William T. Spears, and I will be your instructor this afternoon. Please no horse playing and absolutely no talking except for asking questions. And when you ask these questions make sure you speak loud and clear so everyone can hear it so I do not repeat myself. And when asking these question you will raise your hand and take one step out of line, then make sure this question is worth asking because I am in no mood for idiot questions. Is that understood?!" I asked loud and clear my voice monotone.

All the heads nodded in agreement and I looked down at the roll sheet I had in my hand when I saw the kid Jack I was in a confrontation with the other day. I decided now and then that he would be my play thing today, I felt like being mean. Well I am always mean according to Grell and a few others. "Smith, is it? Jack Smith, please come to the front and help me demonstrate a few moves that I will teach for today." I smiled and handed my clip board to the nearest Reaper in Training. "Now, summon your Scythe and hold in the first position." He summoned his scythe just as quickly as he did the other day. As he summoned his I took mine and hit it stiffly against his. He spun his weapon around mine trying to disarm me with out instruction. I saw this immediately and extended my own Scythe and knocked him to the ground. "Now, now Smith I said first position not disarm." I said with venom in my voice.

Smith snarled at me and stood and took his position. I smirked. He was still mad about the other night when I called him out on his flirting with My Grell. "Now, as I was saying," I hesitated as the small boy got up. "well then, so first position-"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The lesson continued with Smith messing it up and so in the end I just ended up just making the poor little Reaper in training cry. Yes I did feel bad but he kept disobeying me. Yes, I could have gotten him in trouble, but this was just way more fun. Though it went against every regulation that I had in me, but this was just so much better.

As I was walking back to my office I passed a group of gossipy Reapers I heard them talking.

"Hey do you think Sutcliff will be at the club tonight?" One said.

"I don't know, but I hope she strips again." Another said.

Then another replied. "No, I hear that she has a new toy and that she wants to stop coming as often."

The first on replied. "No, that can't be true she promised to go down on my the next time I was there."

"God she has such a nice body, I don't know why the one she loves doesn't love her back. But I would take her any day." The second one said. He hummed and had a dreamy look on his face and a stupid smile to match it.

_'What the hell are they talking about!' _I thought to myself. _'Sutcliff! No he's mine!'_ I felt possessive now. Very possessive. _'Could there be another Sutcliff I am not educated about? No impossible! There is only one Sutcliff, and that is my Grell Sutcliff.' _I told this to myself over and over again. So tonight I would have to fallow him or keep him near me all night tonight. And that is what I shall do.

Later that night I caught Grell on his way out of the offices, and luckily I was on my way out as well. So as he was opening the door to the outside world I grabbed his wrist gently. And as soon as I did so he jumped and started to flail around and he turned on me summoning his Death Scythe his teeth bared. I released him and stood back with both of my arms up in surrender and hidden smile on my lips.

"Grell it's only me. It's William." I told him before he started to swing that contraption of his. I took another step back for more precaution. "Grell put that thing away."

I saw his face light up and loosen when he actually saw me. "Oh William~" He gushed and his Scythe disappeared. "William~ Oh William! You scared the dickens out of me! Why do you scare a Lady in such a way!?" He told me lunging at me, as he lunged at me I took him in my arms hugging him tightly.

I whispered in his ear. "Come home with me tonight?" I pulled back to look in his face. His face seemed to drop.

"William I can't come right now I have a few errands to run and I can come a little later. How about that Willu?" Grell told me and kissed my cheek. I finally nodded. "I'll see you at 11:00 tonight at the latest, okay?" Grell told me and kissed my cheek again. "Wait up for me? Please, because I am going to have a surprise for you when I get home." Grell smiled at me and disappeared before I could respond. I caught the tail end of his phase and where he had gone to.

_'Hm, where is that place it seems familiar.' _I waited a few minutes and fallowed the hunch to where he was going. Where I ended up was outside of one of the few Reaper Strip Clubs in the Reaper Realm. I felt my face twist into a sneer, I don't know why he came here but I was going to find out. I sighed and cloaked my face and body. It was something I rarely did. I garbed myself in a long trench coat and my face my nose changed a little bit and the I made my hair grow out to a little bit passed my shoulders and made it a honey color with black tips. Now I was ready to enter the club with out being recognized. I wanted to see what this was all about so I took a deep breath and stepped into the Strip Club.

I stepped in and by passed the on lookers. Then I stepped onto the floor and it was a balcony and the dancers were below so the others can stand up top and just watch and then there were seats near the stage and there was dancers who also danced on the balcony. Then I heard an announcement that caught my attention. Because I knew the voice behind the loud crowd. So with that I looked over the side and saw behind the curtain a silhouette. The silhouette this was a slender and had the perfect curves and angles.

"Sir, want a drink?" I heard next to me. I just shook my head as I watched the silhouette move slowly and seductively.

When the curtains moved out of the way of the girl from behind I saw her now and I was right. Perfect. Deep crimson hair to her butt, then she was in a tight black corset her legs were bare and then she had deep red heeled boots to her knees. No glasses but I could recognize the Reaper that walked out slowly holding a microphone to her lips. She looked up to the balcony and to exactly where I was leaning over the edge and she winked at me her tongue running slowly and seductively over her bottom lip. For one, I did not look myself and for two why is _My Grell_ dancing in the strip club? I didn't want to hang about and find out why. But I also was curious as to why My Beloved was here.

I turned from the woman gaze and just walked away I didn't look back to see if she had a look of hurt on her face.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I returned home angry. No I was furious! I didn't want to know what he was doing. How could he do this to me? After all the years he has been begging and pleading with me to give him chances to prove that he wouldn't be a bad Lover, or boy friend, or whatever he decided to call it. Now I couldn't wait even more for him to come here and see what he is up too. I will give him a chance to redeem himself to see if he will come clean with what he was doing.

By eleven O' clock came around right on the dot Grell open up my room door. He walked in with his red coat all the way up and on wrapped around himself. I sat up in bed with my night clothes and I stared at him as he entered the room. Once he saw me staring at him as he entered and a large grin was placed on his face and he sauntered over to me and sat on my bed taking my hands. I noticed that he had on his fresh make up and his eyes had love in them as he stared at me. He had both of my hands in his and he just smiled at me as he kissed my knuckles.

"William, I have something to confess to you and I do not wish for you to get mad and if you do I will beg for your forgiveness till the day I get it." Grell my red headed hellion told me his voice in utter seriousness. "Love, My William. For the past few years I have been strip dancing at the local strip joint, because I needed the extra money. And boy I did get the extra money" He said that part with a little smile, seeming satisfied with himself. "Well, don't get mad till you have heard the whole part of it." He paused and sighed his seriousness back in place. "Tonight I went. I went in for my last dance. I announced it to them all. I said to them, 'Gentlemen, I am here to inform you that this is my last dance that I will ever give to you,'" He had on his seductive voice now. "'I will no longer be dancing for you because I have found the right man to give me my pleasure!'" He gave a short little howl that made me smile. "And that my dear William, is what I said to them." He leaned close to me and kissed my neck and then whispered in my ear. "I know you there Willu, I felt you fallow me there. I know you left before my little speech, I looked straight at you and and licked my lips. But you left and didn't look back."

I just stared at him my mouth sort of ajar as I did, he crawled to me slowly and kissed my mouth and grabbed my hand twining it in his hair. I kissed him back and as soon as I started to do so he pulled away I tried to pull him back with his hair. He let out a little moan. He liked the pain.

"So my Love, do you want that surprise I promised you?" He asked me as he went up on his knees. My fingers trailed up his sides over the coat, and I wanted that thing off so I can see him. "Well?" I nodded slowly as my fingers tried to take off the coat but my fingers were swatted away. Oh yeah, I forgive him and that was just so sweet of him to quit for me I am just so proud of him. And he didn't get mad when he knew I had fallowed him.

He pulled away from me and walked to the door and stood in the door jam both of his hands on either side of it. He swayed his hips from side to side and his head was tilted to one side as he stared at me his lips a little pouty. One hand went to the crimson coat and flicked a button open to reveal his neck and he had on a deep blue choker with a small gem hanging from it. I looked up and down his body and I noticed that he also had on the same deep blue heeled boots that went up to his knees. It was contrasting to the crimson, but on Grell it looked good. Swaying his hips more he spun in a circle and he looked over his shoulder at me and winked.

"I got this one made especially for you."

His fingers fiddled in the front of himself as far as I could see, but his eyes were staying on me then he turned slowly peeling off the jacket letting it fall to the floor. When I saw this outfit my jaw dropped. It was all dark blue and crimson, I was not wrong it worked on Grell even thought the colors were so contrasting. Grell had on the blue corset with red lining the sides and it had black straps hanging from the fringe at the bottom and little bows were the woman's breasts should be. It had the crisscross patterns in the front and in the back on was red and the other blue. He smiled at me and dropped to the floor and slowly crawled to me his ass in the air small skin tight black shorts were now visible as I sat at the beds edge. As he got closer I felt myself clench and tense up.

He sat up on his knees and ran his hands up his sides and over his chest then down his chest and torso and to his thighs. When he was done sliding his hands down his thighs to the floor crawling even closer to me. "Oh Willu, I made that last dance for you. That was the finial dance I gave so I can only dance for one man. The man I love, and will always love for ever and always." He whispered to me as his hands slid up my legs and around my waist. He kissed my legs and I awkwardly shifted them feeling my cock push against my night pants. He shoved his hands under my shirt and spread his fingers out still kissing my legs. "My, my. Look who I have here." He whispered to my cock before laying a kiss to the outside of my pants.

"Grell..."

"Hm~" He mumbled. "Yes my Love?"

My breath hitched and my fingers were in his hair instantly pulling on the tufts. He made cooing noises as I felt more kisses along my my legs and cock. "Why must you tease me?"

He didn't answer right away. He went for my buttons and undid them quickly and expertly. As he revealed my skin pulling off my night shirt he kissed the warm and sensitive skin. Grell kissed my nipples and let his tongue lick slowly around them. "I tease, because I like to, and because it is fun." He finally replied as he kissed my chest. He then grabbed my pants giving them a tug. "May I?" I nodded when he asked my permission. With my approval he yanked at my pants and I lifted up as he did so and he had my night pants off with in a matter of seconds. Between my legs again for the second time in two days he looked up at me and smiled slowly his teeth barley visible. "Willu, I want to please you. Can I please you?"

I looked down at him and smiled. Leaning down I kissed him. I kissed his lips. "Yes, please me. Then let me fuck you."

He looked like a gitty girl as he lowered his head to my lap as he yanked down my boxer shorts quickly down my legs. His nails crept up my legs lightly and I could feel myself getting goose bumps, I stared down at him knowing my eyes showing desire, but I held back from yanking him up and pounding into him. I just held back and let him play around. It took everything. He lowered his mouth to my cock licking it up and down moistening it before he encased my head into his mouth. I moaned just by the small movements and touches. He took this as encouragement. Grell ducked his head low taking my whole cock quickly and expertly, my hand laced in his crimson locks and forced him to stay on my cock and just suck on it. I emitted a loud moan and let him up and I heard a loud slurping noise as he came up for some breath and his eyes stared up at me only.

"Eager aren't we?" His smile was so devilish, he reminded me of a spoiled child that got his way when he was doing something cruel. He gave a short laugh and covered me with his mouth again swirling his tongue around the slit of my appendage. I groaned and bucked into his mouth and he grabbed onto my hips digging his nails into my hips as he sucked and hummed against me. He was seducing me with his eyes as he consumed me with his mouth.

"AGH! Get up here!" I groaned and grabbed him from beneath the arms and I yanked him up crushing my mouth with his. As I crushed my mouth with his he open up almost immediately and I shoved my tongue into his mouth feeling his hot cheeks and warm tongue fighting against my own. My hands fleeted down to his legs and grabbed emptily at his bare legs, then they rested there for only a split second as I groaned into his mouth relishing the feel and taste of the man in front of me. My hands were right back grabbing and groping empty skin til I moved them up and grabbed those little skin tight fleeting black shorts. My fingers latched right onto them.

When my fingers got a hold of those little shorts and just started to pull on them. They wouldn't give. They would not release that tight ass for me. I growled into Grell's mouth and ravished it biting his lip hard enough to hear him moan. Oh yeah, pain. He liked pain. I bit his lip more and was getting tired of the shorts not wanting to let go of that ass and those legs. I was getting frustrated with those damned shorts. So I did what I need to do.; I ripped those damned things off, hearing the tearing sound I smiled against Grell's mouth and sucked his tongue deep inside my mouth. Those shorts were finally off and I sighed in relief as I pulled the crimson haired Reaper up close to me and more onto my lap.

I didn't notice him pushing me down onto my back until he reluctantly pulled his lips form mine. He straightened up and smiled down at me and lifted his hands above his head. "Oh Willu..." He slid his finger under my chin seductively lifting my chin. "you didn't let me finish you eager man! Well." He slowly moved his hips against mine, as he reached up into the air with both of his hands his hips still rocking on mine. "I still have more for you to see Love!" Grell tilted his head back and his body fallowing as he rested his head till it was between my legs again, but facing the wrong way and that is only my opinion. I lifted up on my elbows and watched this beautiful man on my lap touch his legs slowly gliding his fingers up his thighs and across his hardened self. His fingers glided up to the many strings and ribbons that were criss-crossed and caught his fingers in the intricate ties. I had my mouth agape and I knew it. My hand reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Y-you... you fucking tease."

He made a little sound as to agree with me. He wrapped his thin fingers around my hand now and brought it up to the tie in the front of this damned corset. I pulled that tie so quickly it made a _'zip' _sound I jerked the strings away unfastening it quickly exposing the skin beneath. Grell sat up slowly still touching himself for me. I completely sat up and took his mouth in mine again and I was pushing off that damned costume off of that beautiful skin on his chest. Grell flipped his hair into my face and leaned into me more as he rocked his hips on my own.

"Please. Oh please fuck me. I want it. I need it, Will." Grell pleaded and moaned my name, his fingers in my hair pulling my head back his lips on my face. "Will." Kissed my ear still moaning my name into it.

My breath was rapid now and I threw him next to me on the bed and I climbed up on top of him. He was still moaning my name his eyes closed and his hips pushing up against mine. He slid his fingers into his own hair and was tugging at it and arching his back into me. Now I wanted to play the games. I grabbed one of his legs and slid my fingers up and down his thigh I lifted his leg so that the back of his thigh was resting on my chest and then the other. I heard his whimpers and pleas. I chuckled. Yes, I was about to burst but I wanted to tease now. But I just couldn't anymore I need to be inside of him. I can't hold back anymore as he was moaning my name and pushing against me with that hot little body of his. He looked at me his eyes glazed over and his head lulled slightly.

Finger nails were now embedded in my shoulders. "Will! Please, your killing me!" He seemed to scream and moan at the same time. I placed my index finger over his lips to make him quiet. "No, no... I will not. Touch me! Suck me! Fuck me!" He begged me now.

I lifted his hips now and I pressed against him. Grell seemed to wither at the touch and his eyes began to water. The look of utter submission. I held him up with one hand on the small of his back as my other hand grabbed my hard self and nudged against his entrance my fingers making way and guiding myself into him slowly not sure if I would hurt him. My response was to Grell lifting his hips more and wanting me inside of him he groaned and rolled his hips begging me to hurry up. I realized that I could play the pain game with him.

I pushed int just a few inches then quickly pulled out to Grell moaning my name and lifting his hips a very wanted motion for me to keep going. "No, no... n-no. Come back... Willu stop playing you're killing me!" His voice begged me that just made me want to thrust into him and just fuck his brains out. With his begging I grabbed his other legs and slowly fingered it as I moved his thigh to rest on my chest, with my movements and touch he whined and bucked his hips toward me. I licked my lower lip at the sight and pulled him even closer with my hands on both of his hips. "Oh yes, yes please!" He called out and moved his hips in a circle his ass brushing against my dick. "Please!" He begged me now.

I groaned in pleasure as I pushed into his ass again and I felt his fingers dig into my shoulders. I pulled his hips closer one more time before I lifted up on my knees and leaned forward and my chest hovered over his and my hands were placed on either side of his head on the bed. I started to move my hips slowly and I could feel myself as I moved in and out of him. Grell's eyes closed and turned his head to the side and he kissed my hand.

"Will..." He pleaded my name. "More." This was a demand. "I want more. Harder..."

I complied with him and moved my hips against his harder and my hands fisted the bed sheets under him for me to have a better bearing. I pressed harder and holding my motion for a moment as I pressed deeper into Grell's pale self. He moaned and mumbled my name, this I knew I was not hurting him. I saw him reach down and start to pump himself to our attachment and he lulled his head moaning my name and demands. I listened to his demands to the 'harder's' and the 'faster's' I knew by now I wouldn't be listening if it was another being other than Grell. I felt my heart palpitating against my chest as I licked my lips at the sight of my lover beneath me, I thrust so deep and hard that I was rewarded with a hissing moan. That set me off more and I felt myself loose control. I pushed Grell's hips higher into the air as I straightened up and pulled quickly out of him, I heard both of us whine at the action but I grabbed Grell's hair and pulled him up meeting his lips with mine I growled against his;

"Roll the fuck over. NOW."

He made a struggled cry of pleasure and I let his hair go and he flipped onto all fours and pumped himself roughly tilting his head back. I leaned over his pale and smooth body and I kissed his back. I didn't bother with much alignment as I thrust carelessly into his hot ass my hands on his hip yanking him completely onto myself. He cried out panting and seeming to beg for more. I dug my knees into the bed and started to thrust deeply into the man in front of me as he wept from pleasure. His hand kept pumping himself his own hips pushing back against mine thrusting and shoving onto my pulsing and hardened cock. I made a strangled cry as I felt myself ready to release, but I reached under Grell and slapped his hand away and felt that he had already done so and he was shuttering and shaking as I thrust into him without remorse until I burst inside of him. I heard his breath hitch as I howled in absolute bliss.

"Will..." Grell whispered my name so low I could barely heard it.

"Yeah?" I asked back s I slowly retracted my now half-erect self from the red head. I sat down and pulled him to me dragging him onto my lap smiling down at him as I wiped sweat from his brow. After I had done so I kissed his cheek.

"Do you love me, now?" The 'now' was seemed to be added. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Hm," I mused and saw his face seem to drop. "Now?" His face dropped more. "No I don't love you, now."

Grell tried to get up and his struggled with his words. "Oh, well this was a nice... one night stand." He still tried to pull from me and I kept a hard grip on him and kept him against my chest.

I crashed my lips to his parting lips with my tongue. He was hesitant at first and then seemed give in and push his tongue back against mine as his nails dug into my back and I moaned at the pain liking the feel. Pulling the red head closer I cupped on of his cheeks with my hand cradling his face as I slowly pulled from his face. I just stared at him, his face flushed and his lips swollen and pink. I couldn't resist so I attacked his neck, I licked and suckled his throat biting on his heated skin till he was withering and moaning on my lap. His fingers grabbed at my hair pulling it and lacing his fingers through the dark of my hair. I pulled back to eye my handy work, a large purple welt was easily seen on his neck under his jaw.

I smiled and repeated what I said before. "No I don't love you, now. Because that would not be possible" I paused to have him look at me now. Grell seemed to be shaken and somewhat sad. "because I have always loved you." I nuzzled his ear now and whispered. "Love at first sight My Dear." I heard Grell sequel and his arms latched onto me. I laughed and lied down on my bed taking him with me. I felt my chest heaving quickly happy with all my handy work with my subordinate. "Now... I am giving you a choice, you can go home or sleep here with me tonight."

Grell choose to sleep with me in my bed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**~Four Days Previous~**

Work that day was so relaxing that I actually got everything done in a matter of three hours. but I didn't see Grell all day since we arrived to work together wearing the exact same thing. When we woke in the morning and took a nice long hot shower repeating what we did the night before in there, it was beautiful. He rummaged through my closet to find my smallest article of suits. I had none of his small proportions. Today he was clad in the normal Reaping suit, white button down dress shirt and black slacks and a black over coat but he skipped on the tie and vest. It looked amazing on him with his fiery hair, but all the clothes hug loose on his smaller form. I wanted to see him, or to kiss him at least now. What has that man done to me? I had to ask myself but I just shrugged it off and went to find the tyrant.

I rounded a corner of the all white offices and heard his laugh. It seemed nervous and almost pained I thought. I peaked around the next corner and saw the red head pinned to the wall by two men. I was suddenly angry and I glared at the situation. One of the two leaned in and kissed Grell on the lips, he kissed him back. I held a hand to my throat and felt myself swallow. I was now fuming, but I wanted to see what would happen.

"Now boys," Grell smirked and pointed to his neck where I had made my mark. "I am marked and taken. We can't do this anymore. I have my lover I belong to him and he belongs to me." Grell held up his hands. "I would love to, but I just can't. You see and if he finds out about this now I and your beautiful selves are dead and I don't want to die because I am in utter love with the man."

The one that kissed him grabbed his hands and laced them in Grell's and spoke lowly. "But Love, we always do this and even when you were dating that subordinate of yours. Why not now, you know we satisfy better than anyone can even that lazy boss of yours. Now tell me who are you with now? And why are you wearing those heinous clothes they simply do not do it for you.?"

The other moved up and kissed Grell's neck and he tried, or seemed to try and push the two away. That didn't seem to stop the two. The one kissed and seemed to bite his neck and the other attacked his mouth. I heard Grell moan and then stop as soon as he let it out. He looked helpless and even didn't pull out his Scythe, he was just letting it happen. The flirt one pushed a leg between Grell's legs and the red head grinding on it. I wanted to scream. The one pulled away as the other was still on his neck like a leech.

"Come on Grell I need it. I want it, and so does Jace can't you tell we've missed you?" He was blonde and that's all I knew about him and that I hated his stupid fucking voice. And I hated that fact that Grell was rubbing himself against that bastard.

"No. Leave me alone. I hate you, from the last time we fooled around I was the one who was hurt!" Grell seemed to snap now which made me a little happier."And get off me you leech!' Grell pushed off the one that was named Jace and tried to push the blonde off. "Go away I am taken and I hate you guys!" Grell screeched and flung his arms.

The one named Jace spoke now, "Come on Grelly. I heard you quit the nigh club for that bastard you think you have a new life with he'll just hurt you like everyone else. How about this... what if we paid you?"

Grell shook his head quickly and spat in the guys eye. "Not in a million years looser-" He was cut off and shoved recklessly into the wall and he shuttered in pain and was struggling to breath. "No, still no!"

Jace smacked his face and leaned close. " Oh and remember you owe me a favor?" The one named Jace I focused on now, he had black slicked hair that still spiked with whatever was in his hair it seemed. "I want that now! Move Fran." Jace shouldered his buddy and a grimaced as I saw Grell's face. Jace grabbed Grell's head and forced him down to his knees. "Suck! NOW!" I swallowed as I saw Grell pull at the buttons and unzip the pants and pull out the mans dick.

I growled and walked froward and summoned my Scythe and rammed the blunt end into Jace's stomach. "Like hell he will!" I screamed and Grell bounced up and flew to me I grabbed him around the waist and held him close. I heard the man _'humph' _a sound that satisfied me I swung my Scythe to the one named Fran and stuck him in the stomach with the sharp end of my clippers.

"Where did you come from?!" One yelled at me. All I did is glare.

"Who is you boss?!" I demanded. No answer and I jabbed him again.

"Soto." Jace spat. "And what are you going to do Spears!? Tell on us."

"Well I am going to talk to Soto right now as a matter of fact and lets see what he does to you. A demerit or suspension, perhaps. Well I will talk him into firing you two for having such affairs with other dispatch members." I told them briskly and walked to the other dispatch managers office.

I knocked twice and pulled Grell in with me still holding him by the waist. His face was red from the slap.

"My, my Spears it looks to be you are about to kill someone." Soto told me I just nodded. "Are you finally giving up on Sutcliff and what an equally fair trade? I would be happy-" I cut him off as he eyed Grell in my arm, he licked his lips undressing him with his eyes. I pushed Grell behind me and now just holding his hand.

"No I came to report two of you subordinates. They were harassing and torturing Sutcliff and-"

"You know perfectly well that you can punish them to the way you feel is fit." Soto told me.

My face sunk and I frowned. "I know that, and if I were to punish them they would be out of work the rest of their lives and I thought you would have better reasoning than I right now." I told him then I added. "And if I were you I would suspend them for two months, but if I catch any more of you division harassing anyone of mine again I will make sure of that I will not ask questions about it and I will just take action."

"Oh yes that is understood. Thank you. The names?"

I looked to Grell. He sighed, "Jace Evens and Fran Hardy. And I will give statement. They did perhaps attack me. I refused to give them personal information and they slapped me and the other pushed me against the wall harshly a couple of times. They were also trying to make me have intercourse with them because," Grell paused and looked down swallowing. "I had done so on a few previous occasions and that was only for comfort. Now that I refused them Jace tried to say I owed him a favor and he tried to make me suck his... umm... penis. That is when Will came and rescued me." I was shocked that Grell was being so professional and he left out that I beat them a little. That was my Grell. He turned to me and put his forehead on my shoulder, I wanted to hug him back and care for him, but not in front of Soto. If I did that, that would ruin the whole thing I was trying to do.

"So if you would excuse me and my subordinate, we will be going back to or division." I started to turn then I stopped turning back slowly. "Oh and Soto, if those two are near Sutcliff again I will personally fire them and make sure they have no work _anywhere _in this whole Reaper Realm, is that understood?" I asked calmly and I saw the other nod. "Good, now keep your boys in check or I will."

I pulled Grell out of the office with me and pulling him straight to my office.

When we were in my office I sat down in my chair and stared at him. Grell's lip quivered. "H-how much did you see?" Grell asked me terrified.

I smirked at stared at him, "I walked in when I saw that gross mother fucker put his lips on you."

Grell's eyes watered more and he fell to his knees and he crawled over to me. "I'm sorry I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me!" Grell grabbed onto my leg and started to kiss it. "I didn't want any part of it Will I promise you! Before that I told them that I was taken and that I was claimed! I swear it." His voice was shaky and pleading, Grell's nails dug into my leg. "Please Will I would never betray you!"

"Your fucking nails!" I yelled and kicked him in the face making him fall backwards his glasses went flying. Falling to the floor with an audioable _'humph' _ his legs and arms caught himself backwards. "Then _why _did he say you owe him something and when he pushed your down _you were_ going to _suck his dick!_ Hm, tell me Grell." I was growling now and I was seeing Grell push himself in a corner.

"No please William, I don't want to loose you! Please it won't happen again please believe me! Will-"

"Enough!" I stood and stalked over to the red head and pulled him from the ground by his collar and lifted him so his feet couldn't touch the ground. "Now listen to me... You are _MINE!"_

I leaned in and bit his throat and he cried out in pain. I started to suck on it desperate, making a large welt of purple and red appear, another claim on his body that I have made. After a few minutes of sucking and licking the spot Grell let out a low moan. When I thought the hickey was large enough I just dropped the crimson haired man, he fell to the floor with a loud thump. I kicked him in the side hard making him cry out in pain. "Shut up!" And he did. "Come back when your paperwork is finished. I have a surprised for you." I kicked his side again. "Now get out of here!"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Later when I finished more paperwork that was dropped off by more Reapers. I let my head fall into my hand I felt guilty for what I did to Grell. I just hope he'll forgive me, and if he doesn't I would have ruined my life and would feel like it would be over. I didn't want to loose Grell. I would just take it so hard. I sighed and as soon as I did so the door open and Grell came in quietly staring at the floor.

I stood and walked over to him grabbing his face in my hands and I kissed his lips with so much passion. "I'm sorry Grell." I whispered against his lips. "Please, forgive me. It will never happen again." I whispered again and kissed him again. I felt him kissing me back and I heard him crying against my lips. Wrapping my arms firmly around him I pulled back and stared at him. "Can you ever forgive me?" I asked.

The red head nodded at me smiling. "Of course I forgive you, I just was going to apologize again." He pecked my lips. "I should have never stayed by those two-"

"Shh, don't talk about them" I said crushing my lips to his. My push was returned back by Grell and we were having our tongues mingle and slide all over one another. I pushed him against my desk and lied down on him lightly as I pulled his shirt up I kissed down his chest to look at his side where I kicked him. There were large bruises form my shoes. "Oh Grell, I'm sorry!' I licked the bruises. "How can you ever forgive me? How can I forgive myself?" I nuzzled the discolored flesh my eye lashes brushing against it.

"William... I know a way."

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Make love to me here, on your desk." Grell smiled at me. "That will make it better and it will take those, boys off of me..."

I smiled up at him and grabbed his face and started to kiss him slowly my hand running down his chest to unbutton his, well my, shirt. My fingers plucked the buttons easily and pushed the shirt off his shoulders and I continued to kiss his soft smooth chest. His hands were in my hair yanking it lightly as my fingers worked his chest and found the belt that held the pants he was wearing I tugged off those damned pants and his under garments so he lay naked on my desk. Grell sat up on his elbows as he stared at me one of his hands tracing his figure for me as I took my own pants off and kicked them away as I pulled Grell close to me pulling him off the desk to stand in front of me as I bent him forward against my desk he grabbed onto it like he was giving it a big hug. I fell to my knees sucking on my fingers. Grell spread his legs more for me as I sat between them, I opened up his cheeks and saw his entrance, it was relaxed and ready to take me but I wanted to play first.

I took my fingers out of my mouth and lightly brushed my index finger over the hole, this made Grell moan and stick his ass out more. I loved that reaction so I did it again, I got the same reaction and I slowly stuck my index finger into his entrance just barely and I brought it out to be rewarded with quivering legs and a groan from low in his throat. I shoved the finger back into him going deep he pressed against my hand as I moved my hand in and out as he whined for more. This was sweet torture for him. I slid my middle finger with in his warm walls as he pushed them deeper I scissored my index and middle fingers that received panting and begging.

"Oh God Willu, I want more give me more." He cried and thrust against my hand.

As he thrust against my hand I stuck my ring and pinky finger in and that made him stop moving for a moment as he panted. Grell clenched around my fingers and whined in great pleasure bucking his hips. I worked his entrance for a while as he pumped himself moaning and whining for more. I bit his left cheek and stood after giving it a small kiss. I reached around him and grabbed around his stomach making him feel how hard I was. Grell went crazy, he reached around and squeezed my cock and pointed it to himself backing into it. Grell leaned against my arm and over the desk begging me to get inside of him.

"Will! Please you have to get inside my God, I am so horny for you right now. Just... please!"

The begging was too much. I aimed for his entrance and slowly guided myself into him. Slow. Slow was not good enough for Grell he thrust himself back and swallowed me whole. I gasped and grabbed his hips moaning and tilting myself backwards. Grell leaned his against my desk and heaved himself up so he was dangling like a rag doll. This was a lot so I started to move inside him moaning as his tight ass clenched my dick. I was moving slowly but I had to do something more, I reached under him and stroked him roughly my hand hitting against the wooden desk.

"God yes Will." Grell was moving with my thrusts now. Mine were getting rough and erratic With my other hand I grabbed Grell's hair and ripped his head back getting a loud string of cuss words and a plaint. I was gasping and thrusting going deeper into my lover. Crying out Grell was gasping, "Willu, I-I'm, I'm gonna cum God I'm gonna... ugh!" This was an attractive sound making me moan and release my seed into Grell. His cheeks clenched and I felt warm stickiness on my hand. I pulled out of him and spun him so we were chest to chest licking my hand that was covered in his sperm. I was licking every inch of my fingers in and around them as Grell watched me. He grabbed my hand and started to clean it now making me watch and moaning as he licked and wet my fingers.

"You are too good at that Love." I told him but got no response.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**~Three Days Previous~**

I sat up in bed, today was my day off and I was looking to get drunk with Grell because I gave him the day off as well. I walked out to my living space and then into my kitchen to grab a beer. When I walked into the kitchen Grell was sleeping on the table his body nude. I smiled because I remembered last night, we had sex just about anywhere Grell sat and spread his legs for me. I walked behind him I let my hands slid down his sides and then his thighs so I can grab his unexpected cock. I kissed his ear as I started to stroke him. Grell's head tilted to the side and he let out a little moan.

"Again Love?" Grell twisted his head more and kissed my lips softly.

"No, I just wanted to touch you." I told him as he pecked my lips more. "I'm still tired" I decided to sit next to him and he leaned on me.

"You think your tired?!" Grell giggled. "Try doing what I do Love. That is tiring."

I laughed at him squeezing him closer to me. "No I'll pass because your better at it than I am." I told him kissing his forehead. "What do you want to do today?"

"Hm... fuck some more." Grell giggled and continued. "I just want to be with you anything else is extra."

I smiled at the sappy response and kissed his lips. "I was thinking about getting drunk. And we can wing it from there."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Later that day I could feel myself over the edge. I was so drunk I couldn't remember that I told Grell something and then five minutes later I was repeating it again. Grell stayed level headed for me and I was thankful for that. I felt like doing something out of the ordinary for myself so I drug Grell to my room and threw him on my bed. He lay there looking so sexy I pulled off my belt and grabbed his hand and tied his wrist to the four poster bed I slid off his belt as well and tied his other wrist up. I stumbled around the bed staring at him.

"God your sexy Grell." I slurred and I crawled over to him and lifted up his shirt to the binds biting his chest all the way up getting moans and hisses out of him, that was turning me on so much. I kissed down his chest and to his navel as I undid his pants and pushed them down quickly as I bit and nipped Grell's skin. I was lowering his pants more and more marking his legs and torso as I did so. He was moaning and growling in pleasure bucking his hips and twisting his head. Hickeys were littering his body now.

After I was done biting him and shedding his clothes I stripped mine and I climbed on top of Grell kissing his lips possessively. "Tell me Love, what do you want."

"I want" he was panting in pleasure. "I want you to fuck me until I can't feel my legs. I want pain. I just want pain, shove into me dry I want to scream!"

I did just that, I lifted his leg high and thrust into him with no aim and no preparation. I called out in my own pain of the dry raw pain of going into Grell's entrance. I ignored the pain and stared to thrust roughly in and out of the red head driven by his moans and cries for more. He wanted more so I gave him more. We were rocking in time as I wrapped my fingers lightly round his neck to give him more to scream about.

"Fuck me! God Yes! Please more! Oh Ronald! God give it harder Ron you know what I like Baby!" Grell's eyes were closed and his hands were clenching and unclenching and his hips were bucking and rocking against mine and then the stopped all together. "W-William. I-I'm so sorry... please for-"

I didn't let that whore finish those fingers I had around his neck clenched and I squeezed. I squeezed his throat until he turned purple. I hated him now, he called me Ronald, Ron was his subordinate! And now I assume they fucked I don't know how often but I know they used to now I think they still do. I heard him moan and he tried to grab at my wrists but his were still in the sling of our belts, I could see his blood trickling down his arms from trying to stop me from strangling that damned whore! I kept one hand on his throat and my other reared back and started to punch him in the ribs and anywhere I could hit. His face, his ribs, his stomach, and his hips. I was screaming, I don't know what I was screaming but I was doing so loudly.

I see welts start to form on him everywhere, I thrust into his ass as hard as I can bear it until he was bleeding from the damage. He was crying now. Grell was crying, and I was still screaming.

I didn't know anyone was in the room until I felt arms wrap around under my arms and around my waist. I was being restrained but I didn't care I was thrashing in the persons arms. I gave one last kick and I nailed a good kick to Grell's nose I think I heard it crack. I was pulled from my home by a faceless person.

I don't know what happen after that and I didn't know if I hurt Grell. I don't even know I killed him. At that point I didn't care he was a lying cheating whore who yelled someone else's name.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**~Two Days Previous~**

I woke up with a pounding headache in a cold cell with no clothes on, I was aware that eyes were on me and watching my figure but I didn't care I got up and stretched and I took a piss with the provided urinal. I didn't now why I was here. I don't have any memory of yesterday All I know is that I got drunk and I was having sex, that is all I know what happen. But being in this cell was making me angry and I had to go to work. I didn't show up for work and I will get in trouble from my own higher ups. Shit, my head was pounding.

"Hey!" I called out. "Hey!"

A guard came over. "Well good morning. How are you doing?"

"I have a fucking headache and I'm naked and I am extremely late for work. Let me out." I growled.

The guard let me out and laughed at me. "There you go."

I growled and walked outside and I phased to my home. I noticed that the door was broken down. I was curious, but didn't care I was late for work. When I went into my room I saw my bed was all disheveled and there was blood on my sheets, by the head board and halfway down the bed. I walked to the bed and touched the blood it was dry. I saw that clothes were spread around the room. Not something I would do. I just don't remember anything from last night. I was late for work so I just dressed quickly and phased to clock in.

I was working all day and I had no sign of Grell, where was my Love? I was starting to worry when a messenger came in to give me a note. I took the note and dismissed the boy. I opened it and read:

_My Love,_

_I am taking a leave for the day. I was seriously injured on the job so I am taking the rest of the day off. I know this will displease you but I was too injured to tell you in person I am in a hospital right now and not sure where. I will be back by tomorrow. Don't be worried for me I am being well taken care of._

_Like I said my Love; I will be in tomorrow and don't worry._

_I love you Willu_

_Love, Me._

I clenched the note to my chest and was wondering what happen to him. I was so scared and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go find him but he said he was fine and being taken care of. I worked hard for the rest of the day so I could go home and clean.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**~The Day Before~**

I was walking through the hall to Grell's office with a large bouquet of red roses then I saw him. I dropped the roses and ran to him in the middle of the hallway I took him up in my arms and hugged him tightly. Rings of bruises around his neck and welts on his face I touched them gently. I was a gasp when I saw the welts and bruises. Grell flinched and tore away from me.

"Don't touch me." He mumbled.

"What happen? Who did this to you?" I demanded

"You."

"Me?" I asked not knowing what he was talking about. "I did this? But how never!?"

Grell looked down and pulled me down the hall to his own office. I was receiving murdering looks as I passed by Reapers. They were glaring and making their fingers slide across their neck slowly. I flipped them off. When we were in Grell's office he went as far away from me as possible. He started to shed his clothes slowly with hissing sounds. As the jackets and shirts were removed I saw there was a welt and bruise everywhere on his pale skin, he shed his pants as well to show me more of the marks, I saw teeth and fists. I gasped and strode over to him kissing his cuts and welts.

"I did this?" I asked and kissed marks. He backed away and I stared at his throat and saw marks of passion and of rage. I just couldn't help asking. "What made me do this..?"

He told me the story and Grell began to cry I started to comfort him but he screamed to leave him alone and not to touch him I backed off. The door was kicked open behind me and two Reapers walked in and grabbed me. They just saw Grell like that and started to pull me from his office. the last words I heard him call to me was: "Their making me sue you..."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**~The Day Of~**

I sat out side of the court room in the Reaper Realm and I can't believe my own love was suing me. I could tell he didn't want to but he was. I heard they were putting a restraining order on me. I was going to let them I didn't ask for an attorney I was just going to plead guilty for what I did. I didn't care what was going to become of me I just wanted Grell to be safe from my hands. I still loved him dearly and I wanted to have him in my arms forever.___Fur Immer und Dich*(1)__,___as the Germans would say.

I stood calmly as they called in our case and I walked in with my head down I wasn't paying attention to the whole case until they asked how I plead. I plead guilty.

After the case Grell passed me and told his lawyer to get lost and he placed his hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry I was forced to do it. They made me." He shook his head and kissed my lips one last time I didn't try and kiss him back I was just too unworthy to kiss him like I used to. I lost control I didn't want to do it again. "I am so sorry," I just shook my head and he continued. "I love you too much, but I was forced when they saw you beating me while you were inside of me." He grabbed my cuffed hands.

I lost my position. I was a criminal now. I could never go back into that field again, I was stripped of my title and my position and my love and my dignity. I would walk the walk of shame the rest of my life and my life was forever long.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Did the others know I put those marks on his flesh? Did they know I hurt him so? Do they wonder why they had not disappeared yet, those marks? Shaped like my fingers they stay on the pale flesh of his delicate neck. The bruises I left. His arms. His legs. His torso. And now I went as far as making the marks on his neck. Fingers that wrapped around the soft flesh and even now teeth marks. The marks from my teeth were of passion, but I snapped-I guess one can and will say in trial,- my fingers wrapped around his neck and I strangled the poor soul.

Does my Love take pride in what I have done to him or is he ashamed? I swear, I heard a moan come from his pretty little mouth when I wrapped my long slender fingers all the way round that throat of his. He screamed for me to stop, but he also screamed for me to continue. I paid no attention to any of it, I paid no attention to anything only to know that in my head I wanted to kill my Love, that Bastard! But I do know as I strangled him I screamed at him that I loved him and why he had to punish me so.

He'd done nothing most of the time. It was me mostly, I have been told I have a personality disorder or split-persona's and that I should have that checked out. But I never did. Others have told me that I have bi-polar disorder. I don't believe a word they say, I am me and they are not me so they do not know what is going on in my head. Who is to tell me what I have if they hardly know me.? My Love, he knows me... and he loves me.

Does he?

Yes! I am sure of it. If he did not, why would he stay with me?

_And the answer to all of those questions is that I am fucked and fucked twice that is because I screwed up..._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A-N: Well, what do you think? I am ever so curious. So please review review REVIEW!**

**Oh and 1. **_**Fur Immer und Dich - For ever and you.**_

**Well I am not going to talk much more on this so good night and farewell!**

***bows and tips hat***


End file.
